Colorful Life
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: It's perfect. At first of course. But if life is so perfect, it'll be boring, right ? Beside, having Ikuto as my lover made me taste every colors of life. Happiness, Heartbreak, Angst, Gratefulness, and it's simply.. amazing. AU


**Beta : No.**

**This is my old archives' of stories. I'm bored, I found this again, I posted it.**

**I don't really expecting many review.. But please do if you like it. :)**

**I never meant it to be a lemon, since I wanted to dedicated it to *...* but I got busy at some points and promptly forgot about this. :)**

**And even though this may be a very bad story, I want to dedicated this to my onee-chan, mountaingirl47, my beloved Morg-chan :DD**  
><strong>I hope you won't kill me.. with how this story is bad written...<strong>

**On with the story !**

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, baka Ikuto !" Amu muttered as she slide down her Blackberry Torch with too much force. She still gritted her teeth while she walked out from the small park and into her supposed last class for today. She walked angrily as she kept muttering string of curses toward the blue haired man and gripped her phone harder, not noticing her way on the side of the sports field nor the yell of watch out from some boys on the soccer field. All she knew was she suddenly fell while a warm body enveloped her from behind, in the same time preventing her body made an impact to the cold ground.<p>

"Ouch !" Amu surprised. She expect a painful feeling from her fall, but instead she felt nothing but a hot and warm boy under her. When she opened her eyes, she was met by light blue eyes, dark messy hair with a familiar face on it.

"Daisuke ?" Amu whispered questioningly. The said boy just slightly groaned in pain as he opened his eyes too. Suddenly a group of soccer's boys surrounded her and Daisuke, making Amu forgot of her tantrums and replaced it with confusion. Yet before she can ask what's going on, the captain of the group, Akina, beat her to it.

"We're sorry, Amu-san, Daisuke. We've tried to warn you, but you seemed too deep in your mind, Amu-san." Akina said as he helped both of Amu and Daisuke get up.

"Nah, It's okay. No harm done."Daisuke said as he wiped off the dust from his body.

"We're really sorry." Akina hurriedly said as the group was called by their trainer to get back to the field.

"Daisuke ?" Amu asked him, not really understanding what have just happened.

"A ball was going on your way, but you seemed too lost in your thought to actually prevent nor knew it. So I saved your head to be simple. You're okay ? " Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you hurt by any chance?" Amu asked, concern filled her voice

* * *

><p><em>Amu, now in the college, finally be able to drop off her cold and spicy mask, and showed her true sweet yet strong attitude when she was in Senior High School, courtesy of Ikuto who back with his father as the new CEO of Easter. Life was pretty from that point, Ikuto and Amu dated after a few days from Ikuto's arrival to Japan, and when Amu was in her third grade, Ikuto settled down his career as world wide violinist and appointed to be the CEO of Easter while his father be the vice CEO,backing Ikuto up. ikuto owned his own mansion in Japan, while his parents stayed in another mansion, and Utau pretty much lived with Kukai. Kukai was now one of the first and youngest Japan's soccer player team, while Utau was a famous singer. Life was good, before Ikuto started to get busy to the point of ridiculousness, and in the way, making Amu disappointed and upset at many of their rescheduled date. <em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He grinned cheekily as he put his thumb up.<p>

"I'm so sorry Daisuke." Amu said regretfully.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure to save a damsel in distress princess." he joked. Amu just playfully punch his arm.

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke Kanabawa, he studied in bussiness major, the heir of Kanabawa Corporation. He's tall and hot, with his messy black hair and aqua eyes, and not to mention his six pack body. His smile and charms managed to melt up any girl he crossed. He's kind, loyal, very famous and popular, bad boy type but not quite the playboy type. He's also a basketball captain. Relationship status : single. <em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up in your mind anyway ? It's a rare thing to catch you so lost in your thought.'' Daisuke y asked as he gave Amu's phone back.<p>

Amu sighed."Just.. Some random problems."

"Okaay. I'll buy that for now, since you look so sad. Hey, I got an idea. Are you free today ?'' Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. Why ?" Amu asked curiously

"How about if I take you out to the new amusement park ? That's if you don't mind." he said easily.

"Umm.. Sure. I'd love to." Amu said cheerily. It has been a long time since she went to the amusement park and yet Ikuto rescheduled their date today for the sake's of another important meeting. Amu was fed up waiting for him and she wants to have fun, even though she has to be with another guy.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." Daisuke winked, making small blush on Amu's pretty face. And he left for his last classes.

Shaking her head in amusement, Amu resumed her walk to her classroom with happy mood, ignoring the buzz of her phone.

* * *

><p>It has been surprisingly pleasant evening with Daisuke. He's funny, and really easy going. Even though he held a bad boy-ish aura, he's really courteous to the lady. "Unlike someone I knew." Amu winced slightly.<p>

She went into her apartment and put her shoes on its place. She threw her spyderbilt bag across the room, where it landed on her sofa. She stretched lightly as she hummed a happy tones and went to her kitchen to grab a bottle of fresh water. After she drank a bit, she put the bottle back to the fridge and picked up her Torch once more.

"Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko,Kukai, Aya, Tifa.." she kept scrolled down her updates, searching for Ikuto's update after she ignored him for almost an hour before he went for the meeting. Gave up, she started to took off her clothes to the hamper and walked back in her undies to her bedroom. She didn't worry to the slightest since it's almost 8 PM, Ikuto was supposedly in his office and her friends were busy with their own life. Took a bite of her chocolate bar she held on her left hand, she opened the door of her bedroom with her right hand which was also holding her Torch. The lights of her room were off and Amu didn't bother to turn it on. The light that illuminated from the moon gave enough light to the room. She quickly put her chocolate bar and Torch on the nearest desk, and went for her wardrobe room to change into her pajamas, unaware of two predatory eyes that watched her every moves.

After took her pajamas, she faced the mirror to look at herself, that's when she noticed the dark figure behind her. She gasped when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her body, automatically crossed her breast, a hard and chiseled body was pressed up against her bare back, while a hot breath fanned around the juncture of her neck. An all to familiar smell invade her senses as she can feel the intruder licked up her neck in the most sensual way.

"Where have you been, hm, Amu-koi ? It's not good to ignore your lover. And I found it really.." Ikuto whispered sensually, his voice was dark and slightly rough as his licks came near her most sensitive part, her ears. ".. Naughty.." and he took her ear in his mouth and chewed it slowly, teasingly. Amu on the other hand, has forgotten how to breathe properly, with her lover's addicting scent controlling neither her mind or the way his hands roamed and caressed her body so hotly and sensually. Her feet wobbled at the sudden pleasure, threatening to fell out. Amu moaned and leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder, when Ikuto left her ear, and suck on her neck all while he squeezed one of her breasts. "Look at the mirror, Amu-koi."

Ikuto, gently took one of her bra strap with his teeth, seductively and sensually dragged it down and did the same on the other strap. Amu's face flushed harder at the seductive action of her lover. Then she can feel her bra unclasped and fell to the cold tile as her bare breasts were showed to the world. Eyes darken at the sight, Ikuto whispered. "Look closely," his hand turned to cup her breasts. His forefinger and thumb pinched and rubbed the hardened nipple, all while his other hand played at the other breast, squeezing and rubbing it to his liking. Amu could feel her core moistened and damp from the turn on of her lover's action in front of her mirror, her breaths started to came out as pants as she moaned at every flicks of his hands on her breasts.

Got tired at her breast, Ikuto ripped of her remaining underwear, and let her leaned on the mirror for a while. Ikuto quickly stripped himself as a wicked idea formed in his head. He quickly search for a chair and put it right in front of the mirror. Ikuto sat on the said chair and also took Amu to sat on top him.

"What are you doing here Ikuto? Didn't you suppose to be in the office now ?"Amu panted as she let Ikuto took her like a rag doll.

"Change of plans." Ikuto muttered, his voice was an octave lower and rough from arousal.

He made both of her legs hanging on the mirror, letting her see her red and damp core.

"Look, Amu-koi." he forced Amu saw to the mirror. He quickly put his hand on the moistened core, and rubbed her clit hard. "Ahh. . . " Amu moaned out lout. "Look Amu-koi, how I pleasure you. . ." His hand pinched and massaged her clit. "Ikuto. . ." Amu moaned as she saw it in sick fascination, never in her wildest dream, Ikuto will do this while she watch how her pussy contort and throbbed.

"How your slick, tight, hot pussy receive my fingers. . ." Amu gasped when two of his fingers invade in. Thrusting it in and out in fast manner, Ikuto diligently sucked on her neck as he watched how Amu's face contorted in sinful pleasures he causes.

Amu watched with half lidded eyes as Ikuto's hand hid into her core, rubbing her wall in all right place. The knot in her body got tighter and tighter at every second. She moaned long and loud when his thumb rubbed her clit too, sending her over the edge. "Ikuto ! " she screamed as she completely leaned her body backward, giving Ikuto full view of her cleavage.

Ikuto's self control snapped as he heard the way his lover screamed his name in such way, heightening his insatiable lust for her more. He quickly hold her hips up and positioning his raging hard on onto her throbbing and wet pussy. Rubbing his long shaft to keep down the pain a little more, he thrust it in in one quick, smooth yet hard thrust, completing her to the hilt.

* * *

><p>"Hey.. Ikuto?" Amu mumbled as she buried his face on his chiseled chest after their love making session for almost 2 hours last night. It's already morning and they've just woken up. Legs tangled, Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu possessively yet protectively as she leaned her head under his chin under the comforting blanket.<p>

"Yeah ?" Ikuto asked sleepily.

"Where we will go on the Golden Week ?" Amu asked cheerily yet softly.

"Damn. It's almost Godlen Week already ?" Ikuto groaned in distaste.

"What do you mean by that, Tsukiyomi Ikuto ? You've promised me we'll go somewhere this year !" Amu's joy filled voice turned bitter.

"I'm sorry Amu-koi. But Ukanawa Production will merged with us on 29, Kazenawa Corporation hold important meeting on 2-5 May. How about if we go on the next holiday ? or even we'll be able to go somewhere near here." Ikuto tried to coax her as she struggled against his embrace.

Amu, pissed off beyond point, kicked his legs, making Ikuto surprised and let go of his hold. "How about the party my college make ? Will you be able to go with me tonight?" Amu asked once more as she took her robe and fastened it around her body.

"Shit I forgot ! It's tonight ?" Ikuto jumped from his slumber. "Damn, she's really pissed off." Ikuto thought.

"No shit Sherlock! I've got enough of this, Ikuto ! You always and always rescheduled our date. You forgot my birthday, our anniversary, and now this! Do you know what's more funny, huh, Ikuto ? Our rescheduled dates were always another rescheduled date ! it means, we never have a proper dates for ages ! I've got tired Ikuto. I'm TIRED of this shit ! How could I call you my boyfriend to my friend, since whenever I want to introduce you, you're always gone ! How could I prove you r existence to my friend, if you never here with me !" Amu exploded.

"Hey, how could you blame me for everything ? I've tried and tried to clear up my schedule, but I can't !" Ikuto raged as he got up too and started to picked up and wore his clothes once more. He's still sleepy and tired, there are a lot of works waiting on his desk, and his girlfriend attitude was crossing his patient line.

"Yes you CAN ! I know you can, Ikuto ! Then , tell me, how the hell you managed to go out for lunch with that blonde girl, if you don't have any spare time with me!" tears started to leak out from Amu's golden eyes.

"You-you saw me with Cecile ?" Ikuto's shock expression was evident on his face as he stopped putting his tie.

"Oh, so that blonde's name is Cecile ? How sweet ! It must be really nice, having a hot, downright sexy woman with curves and big rack as your "lover" on the day and office, while having a normal, teenage girl on your bedroom." Amu said sinisterly.

"Watch your mouth, Amu-koi. She means nothing to me." Ikuto growled.

"Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot ? Pardon me, to feel this way. Then who is she ? Your new mistress ?" Amu snorted.

"Stop acted so childishly, Amu-koi." Ikuto growled dangerously as he faced her.

"Oh, so I'm the one who is childish here, said the man who can't hold on to his words, but yet he played with another female." Amu mocked.

Pissed off too, Ikuto added sinisterly, "You know what, _**Amu**_ ?" he emphasized her name, and never ever, Ikuto called Amu without the –koi, except if he's really pissed off. "You're right. Cecile should be my mistress, at least she'll do everything I tell her to do, and she doesn't need any dates to be happy. Having me in her bed has make her happy beyond control. You should be happy, that I choose you to be my girlfriend, and not my mistress, Amu, you know that there's a LOT of my fan girls, who have better curves and body, who willing to do anything to be in your place. At least they won't nagged me to accompany them to somewhere. Being my mistress in my bed will do to them, hm ? And I'll be free ! there's no string attached to me neither them. I can have sex anywhere and anytime I want. They'll throw themselves to me. So be grateful for your hot body that fitted for my taste." Ikuto ended as he loomed over Amu's shocked face.

"S-so.. after all of this time.. y-you.." amu's stuttered in horror. Hoping that he won't finished what she thought in mind.

"Yeah, I used your body to fulfill my needs. Anyway, who don't want have you as their bed partner ?" Ikuto licked his lips and kissed her hard and demanding; pouring all of his anger and irritations without even really thinking it.

Amu was too shocked to do anything after he said those hurtful words as Ikuto kept forcing his tongue in her mouth. After felt like eternity, he finally left her mouth as he eyed her carefully; started to realize what kind of shit he has just said.

"Amu…" Ikuto trailed unsurely.

Snapped of her entrance when Ikuto called her, Amu glared at Ikuto's blue eyes.

"Fine. Have it your way, Tsukiyomi-san." Amu said with venom dripped in her voice. She quickly stormed out from her room; holding back her tears as she ignored her ex boyfriend's calls.

* * *

><p>So, how was it ?<br>R & R if you want... DX


End file.
